


Bevy

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [713]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A yuletide party at NCIS.





	Bevy

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/14/2001 for the word [bevy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/14/bevy).
> 
> bevy  
> A group; an assembly or collection.  
> A flock of birds, especially quails or larks; also, a herd of roes.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #370 Yuletide.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bevy

Abby bounced excitedly amongst her bevy of coworkers. Well they weren't hers technically, but she considered all of NCIS family, so in her mind they were hers. Though most people would describe the relationship as co-workers only without any possessiveness.

Today was the official Yuletide celebration. Tomorrow, most everyone had the day off, so they could party as much as they wanted to today. Abby took full advantage of this fact to drag as many of her co-workers onto the dance floor as possible.

Those she couldn't talk into the dance floor, she bribed to do karaoke. Everyone at NCIS knew the saying, “Happy Abby. Happy labby,” so they all made sure Abby was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> For those, who care/are paying attention, I have a job offer and expect to start a job again on 6/26.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
